Un Crâne
by GouttedePluie
Summary: OS : "Sherlock l'avait récupéré après l'une de ses plus épuisantes enquêtes. [...] Puis il le déposa sur la cheminée, créant une petite place sur l'étagère spécialement pour le nouveau locataire, qui l'observait de ses orbites vides." - Deux versions différentes de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont. - N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !
1. Un Crâne

Sherlock l'avait récupéré après l'une de ses plus épuisantes enquêtes. Il s'était rendu à Scotland Yard, enveloppé de son manteau noir et de son habituelle froideur, qui ne s'effaça pas, malgré les regards appuyés des policiers.  
Lestrade fut le seul à ne pas le dévisager, alors qu'il réclamait de le sortir du dossier des preuves à conviction.  
Il le ramena jusqu'à son appartement, totalement rénové par la logeuse et les habitants du quartier. Le détective passa plusieurs heures dans la cuisine, à nettoyer la saleté et la boue, à le débarrasser des dernières traces du drame que fut sa vie.  
Il n'arrêta son travail méticuleux et patient que lorsqu'il avait recouvert la blancheur originelle de l'os.  
Puis il le déposa sur la cheminée, créant une petite place sur l'étagère spécialement pour le nouveau locataire, qui l'observait de ses orbites vides.  
Par un étrange miracle, il n'y avait aucune marques, aucunes petites fissures qui le traversait, il semblait intact et parfait, ainsi que s'il n'avait jamais porté le poids d'un visage. Cependant, au fond de sa mémoire tout aussi chaotique que classée, le détective se souvenait parfaitement du moindre trait qui masquait jadis le crâne blanc.

Sherlock évita soigneusement de le regarder, les premiers temps. Il l'avait amené chez lui par un élan spontané de sentimentalisme, et finalement, cela ne faisait qu'oppresser l'atmosphère de la pièce. Avec chaque nouvelle aube, et chaque nouvelle enquête, l'envie de s'en séparer se faisait pressante. Il avait finit par ne plus s'approcher de la cheminée, instinctivement retenu par une crainte irrationnelle.  
Finalement, il se décida et un soir, tandis qu'il était seul dans l'appartement, il se leva et s'approcha du crâne au regard absent. Il s'apprêtait à s'en débarrasser définitivement, mais une force impossible l'en empêcha.  
Le silence qui suivit fut lourd et pesant, semblable à l'air des journées trop brûlantes, étouffant comme un gaz brumeux. Non pas celui de deux inconnus postés à une même table de café, mais l'irrespirable heure où deux amis ne savent plus quoi se raconter, et entrevoient qu'ils ont entrepris des chemins opposés. Seul le lointain son de la houle des vagues de la circulations londoniennes s'incrusta dans la pièce, accablant la scène qui se déroulait.  
Le détective suffoquait. Il ne craignait pas la solitude et la plaine grise de la tranquillité où son esprit avait toute place pour ses réflexions.  
Mais il fut le seul la rompre, incapable de supporter le silence inconfortable une seconde de plus.

"Mh. ...Bonjour. Ça faisait... longtemps."

Il ne bafouillait pas. Sa diction avait la rapidité à laquelle ses théories se formaient. Habituellement.  
Le crâne ne répondit pas, prolongeant le silence.

"Trop longtemps, je suppose."

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Si avait écouté à la porte, elle put percevoir les sons des froissements légers des couvertures, et le bruit étouffé des sanglots que l'on tente de cacher.

Sherlock continua à parler les jours qui suivirent. Quelques mots à peine, des esquisses de phrases, tentant timidement de créer le contact, renouer les liens brisés. Pas une seule fois, le crâne ivoire ne sortit de son mépris creux.

Les enquêtes s'enchaînèrent, et celle qui l'avait fait loger à Baker Street s'éloignait de sa propre mémoire, alors que le détective en conservait la peine cuisante, brûlante. Il savait que ses plaies ne guériraient jamais, mais il avait trouvé la façon de cautériser ses chairs, de pardonner ses démons et d'excuser sa mémoire d'avoir jadis effacé ses souvenirs.

Il jouait du violon au milieu du salon, une fin d'après-midi particulièrement douce. Aucuns meurtres sanglants, aucunes énigmes n'étaient venu l'arracher de sa léthargie. Un rayon orangé traversa les volets à demi-clos et se posa sur le crâne immaculé, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur rassurante.  
Sherlock sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait installé dans l'appartement, il le prit entre ses longs doigts pâles.  
Les orbites creuses du crâne le fixèrent, et le rayon orangé tomba dans le cou du détective, suivant la carotide, la pomme d'Adam, formant des ombres miraculeuses sur sa peau claire.

Il s'autorisa enfin à croire que son nouveau colocataire l'avait pardonné. Après des mois de silences embarrassants et de discutions formées à demi-mots, d'excuses horribles à formuler et d'orgueil méprisant, il avait réformé le lien qui s'était détruit jadis.  
Sherlock lui parla enfin, comme à un ami qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être, posant ses idées et ses théories en les exprimant en sa présence, sans attendre de réponses, mais en comprenant les intentions du silence même. Il le posait sur ses genoux quelques fois, recroquevillé et les mains priantes sous son menton fin. Il pouvait le fixer longuement, perdu à la fois dans ses pensées et dans le brouillard de ses souvenirs.

ne toucha pas le crâne. Lorsque Lestrade venait, il le voyait, mais ne disait rien. Même John n'osait pas formuler un seul mot à ce propos.  
Un soir, tandis que le docteur était sortit récupéré Rosie à la sortie de son école, une cliente arriva dans l'appartement. En entrant dans le salon, elle se figea devant le crâne souriant toutes dents dehors, fièrement, au-dessus de la cheminée où les flammes crépitaient.  
Elle essaya de bafouiller quelque-chose, et Sherlock fit un geste spontané vers lui, tandis qu'il cherchait un dossier particulier dans la bibliothèque.

"C'est un ami. Te souviens-tu d'où ai-je mis ce dossier, Victor ?"

Le crâne ivoire répondit par son silence habituel.


	2. Un Ami

Sherlock s'était rendu à la morgue pour le récupérer. Ils tentèrent tous de l'en dissuader, Molly et ses yeux rougies le supplia presque, expliquant que c'était une horrible idée. Mais personne n'avait le courage nécessaire pour s'opposer à ses réponses sarcastiques et brutales.  
Lorsqu'il sortit en tenant le sac beige, prudemment comme s'il s'agissait du plus fragile des secrets, même Lestrade comprit à quel point le masque dont il s'était paré en même temps que son long manteau noir était craquelé. Cela dura juste un instant, s'effaçant aussitôt qu'il traversa la porte, chacun reprenant le cours de leur vie, alourdie par la douleur.

Mais la sienne le clouait au sol. Il était seul au monde.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement vide, il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée, lieu qui dominait tout le salon. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, il pourrait le voir.  
Il le sortit délicatement du sac, ses longs doigts fins enroulés, accordé enfin à sa couleur, désormais ivoire. Il le déposa sur l'étagère, et l'observa en silence.

Le silence, ce fut ce qui accompagna la suite de sa vie. Les enquêtes se succédèrent, nombreuses, effarées. Il comblait sa vie, mais savait qu'à chaque instant, son regard creux l'observait. C'est pour cela qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point il était détruit, derrière sa stature droite. Mais dans ses iris même, la vie avait fuit, et son manteau noir était depuis longtemps trop grand par dessus sa constitution amaigrie.

Pendant des semaines, il ne lui parla pas, le regarda à peine. Les mots étaient enfermés dans sa gorge, collés au paroi de sa trachée, bloqués par un poids invisible qui ne le quitterais jamais. Le silence était tellement plus facile. Il l'avait toujours été, et c'est cette simplicité qui formait les regrets qui l'immobilisait aujourd'hui.

Sa logeuses essayait de le sortir de son isolement, mais personne n'aurait pût. Mycroft tenta de le contacter, et tout ses appels restaient vains.  
Sherlock abandonna les enquêtes. La frénésies des premières semaines laissait place à une léthargie qui le paralysait totalement.  
Un soir, il rentra dans l'appartement à pas mal-assurés, les boucles sombres de ses cheveux ébouriffés, malgré qu'il avait essayé de se recoiffer de ses mains tremblantes. écoutait derrière sa porte, les pas désormais lourds du détective dans les escaliers. Lourds comme il portait en lui toute la douleur d'une irréparable perte, d'une solitude qui le dévorait et le tuait.  
Il entra dans le salon, et instinctivement, il fit un signe de la main en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"...'soir."

Comme avant. Dans la brume des drogues, il eut l'impression que le crâne lui sourit chaleureusement.  
Comme avant.

Sherlock commença progressivement à lui parler. Tout d'abord quelques mots à peine, les salutations habituelles. Il finit par lui raconter ses journées, vides de sens, et vides sans lui.

cessa de l'espionner, incapable de supporter d'entendre la voix grave et brisée du détective prononcer le nom déchirant, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il dormait, autant qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à la réalité, il le prenait avec lui et le posait sur sa table de chevet. Lorsqu'il mangeait, rarement, il le mettait sur une pile de livre, sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Plus il discutait avec lui, plus il s'enfermait en lui-même. Ses volets étaient verrouillés durant toute la journée, et ses bras étaient tachetés des marques violettes de ses injections. Le crâne lui répondait avec un silence plein de reproches.

Sa mémoire lui échappait, s'évanouissant avec le génie de ses capacités mentales, mais il n'en ressentait aucune perte. Tant qu'il pourrait voir l'image de son visage, les différentes expressions et toutes les nuances de couleur de ses yeux, alors il vivrait.  
Le jour où ce souvenir aussi disparaîtrait, avec le reste de sa raison, Sherlock se tuerait.

"Tu sais... Je..."

Il ne se cachait plus pour pleurer. Le crâne était posé sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Le détective ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant, et j'en suis... désolé."

Il murmura, effrayé de briser cet instant. L'obscurité de la pièce les accablants tout les deux d'intimité. Puis les mots s'échappèrent enfin des lèvres de Sherlock, peut-être un peu trop tard.

"Je t'aime, John."

Les orbites vides du crâne, de son meilleur ami, le fixèrent.


End file.
